pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Nickname
Nicknames serve the same purpose in the Pokémon Universe as they do in reality: to allow us to know a person by something other than their real name, which can also show our bond to that person. It is possible to change a Pokémon's nickname by the Name Rater. Many nicknames for Pokémon have been seen, from both the show and from the video games. Some nicknames bear an obvious resemblance to the original name of the Pokémon, and others are more creative. In the video games, a nickname may only be up to 10 characters long. Traded Pokémon cannot be nicknamed. Nicknames in the Games Main series *Lt. Surge's Pikachu, Volty *Steven's Beldum, Iron *Brock's Rhyhorn, Hornlette *Jasmine's Steelix, Rusty *Mr. Briney's Wingull, Peeko *Fantina's Drifblim, Loony *Johanna's Kangaskhan, Jumpy *Jasmine's Steelix, Rusty *Casey's Chansey, Pinky *MARCEL, a Mr. Mime *SPOT, a Nidoran *TERRY, a Nidorina *MARC, a Lickitung *LOLA, a Jynx *DUX, a Farfetch'd *DORIS, an Electrode *CRINKLES, a Tangela *SAILOR, a Seel *MILES, a Mr. Mime *RICKY, a Machoke *GURIO, a Dugtrio *SPIKE, a Parasect *BUFFY, a Rhydon *CEZANNE, a Dewgong *STICKY, a Muk *Kyle's Onix, ROCKY *Mike's Machamp, MUSCLE *Tim's Voltorb, VOLTY *Emy's Rhydon, DON *Kim's Aerodactyl, AEROY *Chris' Rapidash, RUNNY *Emy's Dodrio, DORIS *Chris' Xatu, PAUL *Forest's Magneton, MAGGIE *Elyssa's Makuhita, MAKIT *Darrell's Skitty, SKITET *Lane's Corsola, COROSO *Reyly's Mr. Mime, Mimien *Saige's Nidoran♂, Mr. NIDO *Saige's Nidoran♀, Ms. NIDO *Turner's Nidorino, NIDO *Turner's Nidorina, NINO *Haden's Lickitung, MARC *Dontae's Jynx, ZYNX *Elyssa's Farfetch'd, CH'DING *Clifton's Electrode, ESPHERE *Norma's Tangela, TANGENY *Garret's Seel, SEELOR *Kobe's Seedot, DOTS *Roman's Plusle, PLUSES *Skylar's Horsea, SEASOR *Isis' Meowth, MEOWOW *Meister's Magikarp, Foppa *Hilary's Abra, Kazza *Norton's Chatot, Charap *Mindy's Haunter, Gaspar *Lillian's Rotom, Eeks *Ander's Munchlax, Gorge *Rudy's Onix, Rocky *Jose's Machop, Muscles *Richard's Voltorb, Billy *Ayana's Dodrio, Doris *Lorenzo's Magneton, Maggie *Mondo's Xatu, Paul *Dye's Petilil, Lillil *Dye's Cottonee, Fluffee *Kyle's Basculin, Redeye *Kyle's Basculin, Blueeye *Jimmy's Poochyena. Poochy *Alec's Slakoth, Slokth *Edith's Zigzagoon, Zigoon *Sydny's Whismur, Whiris *Evan's Dustox, Dusty *Morris's Makuhita, Mahita *Kelsey's Seedot, Dots *Mariah's Aron, Ronar *Madison's Taillow, Tatay *Russel's Zubat, Zutzu *Raymond's Nincada, Ninda *Melanie's Gulpin, Gulin *Grant's Shroomish, Smish *Chance's Electrike, Rikelec *Paige's Wingull, Gulwee *Karina's Roselia, Relia *Audrey's Swablu, Swaby *Bobby's Doduo, Duodo *Avery's Linoone, Noone *Claire's Trapinch, Pinchin *Ariana's Kecleon, Kecon *Willy's Cacnea, Nacac *Ashton's Goldeen, Golden *Cassidy's Sandshrew, Shrand *Sandra's Barboach, Boboach *Morgan's Baltoy, Toybal *Carson's Skarmory, Corpy *Summer's Numel, Lenum *Katrina's Lotad, Tado *Miles' Spinda, Spinin *Ronnie's Lairon, Lairin *Emilio's Machamp, Chopam *Claudia's Nuzleaf, Nuzzle *Karla's Lombre, Lombe *Elias' Ninjask, Ninas *Darryl's Seviper, Vipes *Jade's Swellow, Welow *Selena's Wailmer, Merail *Francis' Mightyena, Yena *Noel's Magikarp, Karbag *Alisha's Beautifly, Tifly *Lacey's Lunatone, Lunone *Saul's Seaking, Kingsea *Corbin's Pelipper, Pelipe *Felicia's Camerupt, Erupam *Justina's Gyarados, Rados *Camille's Xatu, Utan *Ralph's Loudred, Louderd *Deon's Sharpedo, Depos *Rosa's Delcatty, Catted *Janelle's Luvdisc, Luvis *Keaton's Slaking, Sling *Heath's Heracross, Heross *Selena's Altaria, Taria *Sasha's Electrode, Rodlect *Lamar's Kirlia, Shedja *Frankie's Pichu, Chupy *Aubrey's Vileplume, Plumile *Helen's Wobbuffet, Wobet *Nigel's Duskull, Kullusk *Sara's Zubat, Batty *Tiffany's Shinx, Flick *Brooke's Goldeen, Goldy *Luis' Pikachu, Sparky *Westley's Psyduck, Dizzy *Heather's Cherubi, Pit *Alexus' Hoothoot, Hoots *Cora's Ponyta, Blaze *Amy's Stunky, Stinky *Kara's Bronzor, Bronzy *Alfredo's Stunky, Honey *Lara's Onix, Gem *Kelvin's Buizel, Zippy *Hailey's Mime Jr., Moppet *Marisa's Shieldon, Rampy *Rodney's Bonsly, Twigs *Nancy's Gastly, Boo *Solgaleo or Lunala, Nebby Known nicknames in the Anime *Delia's Mr. Mime, Mimey *James' Growlithe, Growlie *Misty's Luvdisc X2, Caserin and Luverin *Ritchie's Pikachu, Sparky *Ritchie's Butterfree, Happy *Ritchie's Charmeleon, Zippo *Liza's Charizard, Charla *Emily's Nidorina, Maria *Ralph's Nidorino, Tony *Ritchie's Pupitar, Cruise *Ritchie's Taillow, Rose *Mr. Briney's Wingull, Peeko *Mary's Mareep, Fluffy *Lillie's Vulpix, Snowy *Acerola's Mimikyu, Mimikins *Acerola's Gengar, Greedy Rapooh *Lana's Eevee, Sandy *Solgaleo, Nebby Nicknames in the Manga Pokémon Adventures *Red's Pikachu, Pika *Red's Venusaur, Saur *Red's Poliwrath, Poli *Red's Snorlax, Lax/Snor *Red's Espeon, Vee *Red's Aerodactyl, Aero *Red's Gyarados, Gyara *Green's Blastoise, Blasty *Green's Jigglypuff, Jiggly *Green's Ditto, Ditty *Green's Clefairy, Cleffy *Green's Nidoking, Nido *Yellow's Raticate, Ratty *Yellow's Dodrio, Dody *Yellow's Golem, Gravvy *Yellow's Omastar, Omny *Yellow's Butterfree, Kitty *Yellow's Pikachu, Chuchu *Mr. Briney's Wingull, Peeko *Gold's Ambipom, Aibo *Gold's Typhlosion, Exbo *Gold's Politoed, Polibo *Gold's Sunflora, Sunbo *Gold's Sudowoodo, Sudobo *Gold's Togekiss, Togebo *Gold's Mantine, Tibo *Crystal's Meganium, Megaree *Crystal's Hitmonlee, Monlee *Crystal's Smoochum, Chumee *Crystal's Arcanine, Archy *Crystal's Parasect, Parasee *Crystal's Cubone, Bonee *Crystal's Xatu, Xatee *Ruby's Swampert, Mumu/Zuzu *Ruby's Delcatty, Kiki/Coco *Ruby's Mightyena, Nana *Ruby's Castform, Fofo/Popo *Ruby's Milotic, Feefee/Mimi *Ruby's Gardevoir, Rara/Ruru *Sapphire's Aggron, Rono *Sapphire's Blaziken, Chic/Toro *Sapphire's Donphan, Phado/Dono *Sapphire's Tropius, Troppy/Pilo *Sapphire's Gallade, Kirly/Kiruru *Diamond's Torterra, Tru *Diamond's Munchlax, Lax *Diamond's Bastiodon, Don *Diamond's Lickilicky, Kit *Diamond's Mamoswine, Moo *Diamond's Regigigas, Gi *Pearl's Infernape, Chimler *Pearl's Chatot, Chatler *Pearl's Buizel, Zelhiko *Pearl's Luxray, Rayhiko *Pearl's Diglett, Dighiko *Pearl's Tauros, Tauhiko *Black's Emboar, Tep (As Tepig)/Nite (As Pignite)/Bo (As Emboar) *Black's Musharna, Musha *Black's Galvantula, Tula *Black's Tirtouga, Goura *Black's Braviary, Brav *White's Deerling, Jessica *N's Tepig, Gigi *Cosmoem, Nebby Category:Lists Category:Miscellaneous Category:Game Mechanics